


Green Thumb

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

Title: Green Thumb  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: None  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Grow.  
Author's Notes: No warnings.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Green Thumb

~

Draco wandered outside, surprised to see Harry digging in the garden.

“What are you doing?” he asked, leaning against the wall. Harry looked delectably sweaty and flushed.

“Planting an herb garden,” Harry replied.

“Why?” Draco asked. “We get herbs from the market.”

Harry nodded. “I know, but it relaxes me. And it’s nice knowing I can grow things with my hands.”

Draco watched for a minute, imagining Harry’s hands at work in another capacity.

“Come inside and I’ll show you what my hands can grow.”

Harry grinned. “Are you propositioning me?”

Draco smirked.

Harry was inside in ten seconds flat.

~


End file.
